Sakura's own playboy
by HT2000
Summary: Natusme Hyuuga just put Mikan Sakura on his dead list. Will she be able to survive his torment or will something else bloom within.
1. Chapter 1

Mikans Pov

It all started the day Natusme Hyuuga asked me to do his homework. "Hey polka dots, I want you to do my chemistry homework before Friday". "Huh" I replied. I looked down and saw that a piece of my bra was showing. "Ehhhhh you pervert, do your own homework" I shouted. He smirked "are you sure you want to do that" he asked tauntingly. " no I would love to do a prevented morons homework" I said back sarcastically. " great that's settled then, it's due on Friday" he said walking away. I threw the homework at him and screamed some taunts at him then walked away. The next day I opened my locker to a dead rose and a letter saying your next polka. I'd heard of these letters, they were sent to people on natsumes dead list. Everyone in school started bullying the people who got the rose. I threw the rose and letter in the bin and got my text books.

Normal Pov

"Did you see, Mikan got a rose" people said whispering. "Serves her right" Luna said loudly. In class narumi gave 3b a free period. Natusme started whispering to half the boys about beating someone up. Mikan excused herself from the classroom.

Mikan pov

I walked up to narumi and alder him if I could leave school since it was the last period of the day so I could do an extra shift at my job. He said yes. Narumi loved me because I called him sense I and showed him respect. I got all my books and left the classroom. I didn't see Natusme and his gang follow me. I went to my locker and got rid of the dead flowers and junk that people had put inside. I got my bag and was ready to leave. "Well,well,well" Natusme said "look who we have here". I muttered a string of curses and pushed my way past him. "Take her bag" Natusme said. Some of his friends took my bag. "Give it back" I shouted. " I wonder what's in it" he said laughing. Slowly they started emptying my bag. My text books were thrown and ripped in the mud, my spare clothes were stepped on. My personal things were destroyed. Atleast he didn't get the letter. They left laughing. I looked down, all my books were ruined. I hadn't anticipated this. I silently calculate how much money would need to be spent to replace them. To pay for the books I had to get two more jobs. "Oh well" I thought and started running for the exit. I got to my job with minutes to spare.

Natsumes Pov

This girl was pissing me off. I expected her to cry at least. She just watched with a blank expression when the guys started ripping her books. I saw her look desperately in the bag afterwards when she thought we all left. She gave a sigh of relief when she pulled out a letter. "It's probably a letter from her boyfriend" I thought spitefully. She was looking at all her books and sighing, she went and threw them in the bin and started running outside the school. " gone to cry" I hoped. But this girl was strong, she wasn't crying, I'm certain.

Mikan Pov

The next days were painful. Anna, nonoko, permy and even Hotaru were ignoring me. I ate under the Sakura tree. Once Luna locked me in the janitors room. I didn't mind though. Lunch gave me time to finish all my homework. I could get the jobs and still be able to finish my homework. I sat in the front in classes so I could listen and actually learn. I couldn't wait, in three weeks I was going to have my break. Natsumes friends put gross stuff in my locker and tried hard to make me shed tears but I wouldn't give it to them. "Polka" Natusme said lazily staring at me. "What do you want" I said making eye contact. We stared at each other for the longest time before her broke the contact. " you can apologise now" he said. " no" I said back simply.

Tbc


	2. A break

Hotaru Pov

I always watched Mikan from a distance. As much as I would love to talk to her, natsume had some dirt on me that I would hate to have people know. She still smiled at me whenever we passed each other but I knew she was hurt since she stopped trying to hug me. "Hyuuga over here" I said growling. " yes Ice queen" he said smirking. I wanted to kick him but I couldn't. " don't you dare lay a finger on her tomorrow" I said coldly. " tomorrow?" He asked with his eyebrow raised. " yes tomorrow" I said and walked away.

Mikan Pov

It was the day. Every year on two separate days I give myself a break. I didn't work or do homework or cook or do anything. I watched movies, went shopping with my spare cash and had as much fun as I could. The two days was today February the 12th the day grandpa died and my birthday which was in a couple of months. Last year I invited Hotaru but this year I couldn't. I smiled to myself when I woke up and started humming. I wanted to look pretty so I wore a nice summer dress and a tiny bit of makeup. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled brightly. I walked outside to the movie theatre and chose the movie I wanted to see for the longest time. " for the pretty lady" the cashier said. I giggled and curtsied then walked away with the free popcorn. The movie was amazing. I loved every minute of it. It had action and comedy which in my opinion was the best mix. I decided to eat breakfast at a nearby cafe then went shopping. For some reason boys kept coming up to me and asked me random questions which I dismissed. They were ruining my day, I left the cafe pretty quickly. I went shopping and bought as much as I could.

Natsume Pov

I stared as multiple boys walked up to Mikan. Every time they got rejected I secretly smiled. I had been following her all day. She looked amazing in a dress and she had her hair down. I wanted to go up to her but Hotaru told me to stay away. I did. She was beautiful. I had never seen her so happy. " what are you doing here?" I flinched as I heard Hotaru right next to me. " Ruka stop looking at her" she said. " don't worry darling, I love you" he said while she elbowed him in the stomach. I watched as Mikan walked towards a cemetery. She was carrying beautiful flowers and laid them on a grave."good morning grandpa" she said in a sing song way " I've had the best day ever. I wish Hotaru was here but it doesn't matter" I looked at Hotaru who was staring sadly. " I saw the funniest movie today. All these boys came up to me but I secretly told them to piss off. Don't worry grandpa I don't have a boyfriend yet. I'm glad no one in school came up to me because that would have ruined my day. Especially if that pervert came. Anyway I'm going to go to the beach next and then I'm going to do something new. Permy told me about how girls my age went to clubs and danced and I want to try it". I tensed, what idiot would tell Mikan about clubbing. I wanted to scream at whoever this permy was. " anyway I miss you a lot but I'm doing fine. I can afford everything and until I turn eighteen I'll manage. Im very grateful that you put a college find in your will so then I'll only have to work one job to pay for everything. Bye grandpa" she said as she skipped away. She looked so innocent, I couldn't believe she was going to go to a club. " she can't fucking go to a club" I said glaring at Hotaru. " I agree" Hotaru said simply.

Mikan Pov

I had a lot of fun at the beach. I ate dinner at a restaurant and got ready to go to a club. I chose the only club people under 18 could go to. I wore the black dress I bought today and put on the last of my makeup. I looked pretty good. "Don't wait for me" I called to the empty house. I walked to the club and went in. It wasn't as cool as permy said. I started dancing and before I knew it some boys were dancing with me. "What's your name" someone asked, " Mikan" I shouted over the music. " do you wanna go outside" he asked. "No thanks" I said. I continued dancing. Someone offered me something to drink. I drank it and giggled. The boy from before was talking to me. It was a bit hazy. I went outside with him and before I knew it, he was pinning me to the wall. "Stop" I shouted. He was just about to kiss me. I kicked him. I felt another person push me away and I saw someone punching the boy. " Natsume" I said slurred. He was there punching the boy. " stop it" I was shouting at him. " you're gonna kill him" I felt dizzy. I was falling. I felt someone catch me. " natsume" I said before I fell asleep in his arms.

Natsume Pov

We watched as Mikan left her house. She looked gorgeous but to pretty for my liking. Boys were definitely going to try something on her tonight. She walked into the club. We followed closely behind. She was dancing with strangers. I felt jealous as her and a boy started chatting even though I'd never admit it. He gave her a drink and went outside. " oh no he doesn't" I said growling. Hotaru and Ruka were dancing together and didn't see Mikan being taken by the boy. I went outside and saw the guy pinning Mikan against the wall. I was fuming, how dare he use her like that. " get off her" I shouted and started punching him. I heard Mikan talking but didn't respond. " you filthy piece of trash" I said while kicking the guy. " Natsume" she said then she fell. I ran to catch her and I did just in time. I carried her into my car and called Hotaru to say that Mikan would be sleeping at my house.

 **Thanks for reading guys, this is my first gakuen Alice fan fiction. You're all probably confused as to why Mikan works so hard. Her parents and grandpa died. Her grandpa left her some money in his will but she's only allowed to access it once she turns 18. She's 15 at the moment. And Alice academy are full of trouble makers who don't give a crap about the teachers and things. Anyway I hope you enjoy the fan fiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan Pov

I woke up in a room that was unfamiliar to me. I stood up and saw Natsume on the couch sleeping. "Ehhhhhh" I thought. I looked at the time and silently screamed. I was late, very late for my job. I ran into his bathroom and did everything I could in under five minutes. Hair, face, toothpaste, I don't have a toothbrush, hand as a toothbrush, clothes. I looked down, I was wearing boys shorts and a oversized boys top. Urghh I moaned. I looked around and saw some girls clothes on the floor folded. I didn't stop to think where they're from, probably one of his girlfriends and I ran out of his room only to be stopped by a hand that was holding my hand back.

" what are you doing pervert, let go, you dickhead" I yelled at him.

He stared at me. " earth to jerk" I said waving my free hand in front off his perfect face. Did I say perfect, I didn't mean that. What am I thinking? He was still staring at me.

Natsume Pov

When I took Mikan home to my house and let her sleep, I didn't expect to stare at her for the next hour or so. She looked so innocent with her angelic face set into a pout as if she didn't get her way. I asked a maid to change her clothes and put her in my bed. I then searched up on google if it was perverted to stare at someone for a long amount of time. It came up with yes. " shit, what has this girl done to me" I thought. I went to sleep on the couch. This was the first time that I hadn't spent the night with a girl on the same bed when there was a girl present in my room. I wanted to kick myself. I dreamed of strawberries and a girl calling my name. I could only see the back of her . She was wearing a Sunhat and a white dress that rested just above her knees. I woke up to a certain idiot making a ruckus in my bathroom. I took her hand after she finished ready to tease her but when I looked at her memories from the conversation I had with Imai resurfaced.

Flashback

"How do we stop her from going to the club. Hasn't she been to a club before" I said pacing the room.

Ruka was staring at me confused.

Imai sighed. " Mikan never had the childhood we did" she said. " when she was three years old her parents disappeared leaving her in the hands of her grandpa. Her grandpa was really old so she had to do the cooking. They were quite poor so she didn't have money for toys and things. Three years ago her grandpa died without leaving her money. She only had the money she'd get when she was eighteen. Mikan tried out for a scholarship here because she knew that her education was important. She's on a 80% scholarship. Now she works three jobs, well five because she has to pay to replace the textbooks you ruined. She cooks for herself. Even though it's just 20% that 20% is all her jobs and more put together. She wants to enjoy a bit of her life as a normal teenager so let her. If anything bad happens we'll be there to help her" Imai said looking at me.

End of flashback

I couldn't believe how hard she works. I was staring at her, she looked confused. " lemme go" she said blushing. Why was she blushing.

I smirked. "Sure thing Polka" I said and laughed as she fell to the ground.

"Jerk" she said before trying to leave my room. " unlike you, I don't have the money to stay at home and ' rest' so let me go" she said putting an emphasis on rest. I grabbed onto her hand and dragged her to my desk. I took my Wallet and took out some hundred dollar bills. She looked at it shocked. I handed them to her.

" why" she said looking at me. Her eyes were wide and she looked so cute. Wtf is wrong with me, who says cute.

"Take it" I said.

" no, you can give it to me but you are allowed to ask for one thing in return." She said reluctantly.

" hmmmm, how about a kiss polka" I said.

She blushed beet red and said " fine". My eyes widened in shock as she came closer to my face. I felt her lips press against my cheek and after half a second she let go.

" HA you never said I had to kiss you on the lips" she said laughing. I pressed my Hand to the area she kissed me and felt the tingling sensation.

" that's not fair polka" I tried to get back to my normal self but I was still flustered.

" life's not fair pretty boy" she said while she stood on my bed in a triumphant pose.

" pretty boy?" I said smirking.

" ahhh, je ne voulais pas dire ça, sterben in der Hölle süffisanten Ruck" she said rattling off in different languages.

" I didn't mean that, die in hell smug jerk?" I said looking at her.

"urghhhh, why are you good at this" she charged at me ready to kick me I dodged, she charged again this time managing to push us both on the bed.

" well polka if you wanted me this bad, you could have just said" I said teasingly.

" you arrogant bastard " she said as she blushed. She stood up and ran out of the room. I couldn't help but laugh. I walked outside 20 minutes later and I was greeted by Aoi my sister.

" you didn't spend the night with her?" She said suspiciously.

" why would you say that" I asked annoyed.

" because this one wasn't even happy when she left she was blushing and cursing you in like four different languages. Even the ones you reject leave the house happy."

" what are you Sherlock Holmes" I said looking at her.

" she's back" Aoi said. I turned around instantly only to be greeted with a white wall.

" natsu's got a crush" Aoi said laughing as she ran away from me.

" I'll get you" I yelled as I ran to tackle her.


	4. Chapter 4

Mikan Pov

Welcome gakuen Alice to our annual school festival. To start of the festivities we have the famous band Stone Cold Hearts performing a song they've been working on. I watched as Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa, Koko and youichi walk on stage. I was flabbergasted. I turned to Hotaru who was looking at them with a camera with dollar signs in her pupils. After the club incident Hotaru started talking to me as if nothing happened.

"Hey guys, today we're gonna perform a new song. This song is dedicated to Mikan Sakura. " I gaped at Natsume

It started on a weekend in May,

I was looking for attention

Needed intervention

Felt somebody looking at me

With a powder white complexion

Feeling the connection

The way she looked was so ridiculous

Every single step had me waiting for the next

Before I knew it, it was serious

Dragged me out the bar to the backseat of a car

When the lights go out

She's all I ever think about

The picture burning in my brain

Kissing in the rain

I can't forget my English love affair

Today,

I'm seven thousand miles away

The movie playing in my head

Of her king size bed

Means I can't forget my English love affair

My English love affair

But we didn't do any of this. I was confused, I poked Hotaru's back. She glared at me. "Maybe later" I thought sheepishly.

When the lights go out

She's all I ever think about

The picture burning in my brain

Kissing in the rain

I can't forget my English love affair

Today,

I'm seven thousand miles away

The movie playing in my head

Of her king size bed

Means I can't forget my English love affair

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

When I got out I knew

That nobody I knew would be believing me

I look back now and know

That nobody could ever take the memory

When the lights go out

She's all I ever think about

The picture burning in my brain

Kissing in the rain

I can't forget my English love affair

Today,

I'm seven thousand miles away

The movie playing in my head

Of her king size bed

Means I can't forget my English love affair

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh, oh, oh, oh

My English love affair

( all credits to 5 seconds of summer)

Natsume had a great voice but I wasn't really listening to the song. I was lost in my head, I thought he hated me, why'd he write a song for me. Maybe the song expressed his hatred or something. But the lyrics sounded more romantic. "Ehhh" I thought blushing. Natsume probably wanted to tease me or something. I laughed to myself. I didn't notice the glares that were headed my direction till I felt Hotaru voice boom throughout the audience. " stop glaring at Mikan" Hotaru announced. The fan girls pounced at Hotaru. I gasped as they all were shot with Baka bullets. I sighed with relief , at least I wasn't hit.

"Let the festivities begin."

Hotaru took one of my pigtails and dragged me outside. Natsume and his hand were there waiting. I kindly asked Hotaru to let go of my hair then walked up to Natsume. The tension in the air was evident. I glared at him. He was staring at me.

" you lied" I said

"Huh?" Natsume said

" we didn't do any of that " I said

" it's a song polka, only the feelings behind it are real. What I wrote isn't" he said smirking.

" phewwww, I'm glad you don't think about me in the night. Imagine those perverted thoughts" I said shuddering.

" who says I don't think about you" he said laughing

" jerk" I yelled " and it's February Baka"

" who's the Baka here" Natsume called to my back.

Natsume Pov

" I don't think she understood what you were trying to say" Ruka said pointedly.

" she's so frickin dense" I muttered.

I watched as she went to the Howalon store and bought a few boxes. She was so oblivious to the real world. She didn't notice the constant set ups from the fan girls. One girl tried to trip her but Hotaru kicked the girl. Mikan was staring at Imai as if she was crazy. I hid a chuckle behind my hand.

"I'm going to make you mine Mikan Sakura" I silently told myself.

Mikan Pov

Achoooo I sneezed. Who was talking about me. I looked around and saw Natsume laughing. I was surprised, he looked quite care free and handsome. " Baka, baka, baka" I mentally kicked myself. " HOTARUUUUU I wanna go to the haunted house" I yelled at her.

"No" she replied

"Why" I said pouting

"You're scared of the dark" she said

" am not... Well maybe but you'll be there with me. Pleaseeee" I pleaded giving her my puppy dog eyes.

" fine but don't cry" she said glaring at me

" yayy I love you" I ran to her giving her a hug, before i knew it I was being pelted with Baka bullets. We stood in the line and waited. I didn't notice Natsume and Ruka behind me because I was too excited. We entered the haunted house.

" it's a bit dark Hotaru. Can I please hold your hand?" I said frightened at how pitch black the hall was.

"Hotaru?" I whispered.

She wasn't there. I wanted to cry. It was so scary.

"Stop whining polka" I heard Natsume say.

"Natsume?" I asked surprised

" no, slenderman" he said sarcastically.

" ok, umm what brings you here" I asked a little less scared.

"How the hell are you more scared of the dark than the thought of slender man with you" Natsume asked exasperated

" I'm only scared of the dark and lightning okay, where's Hotaru?" I replied

"I don't know, I think there were two halls at the entrance, me and Ruka got split up and I think you and Imai probably split up too."

" ohhhh ha ha ha could I pretty please hold your hand till we find some light" I asked putting on my pout and puppy eyes.

"Fine, polka" he said annoyed.

"Ok, so where are the ghosts and things" I said after I grabbed his hand and dragged him through the halls. "Helloooo, come and scare us" I yelled.

We walked for two minutes and then I smacked into the wall. " huh, who put that there" I said feeling the wall. I turned around to and took a step only to feel another step.

" ehhhh, why are we trapped" I said surprised

" I don't know polka, maybe your stupidity caused this" Natsume said annoyed.

"Jerk" I said letting go of his hand.

A flash of lightning shook the hall.

" ahhhhhhhh" I said screaming grabbing onto natsumes chest which caused him to lose his balance and ended up with both of us on the floor with me on top of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikan POV

"Get off me" I screamed at him.

"You get off me, you're heavy polka" Natusme said pretending to groan.

"Am not, you stupid Baka" I yelled

We sat next to each other in the dark for the next 25 minutes in silence until I felt natsume's head rest on my shoulder. I squeaked at him so close to me. He was sleeping, before I knew it I was sleeping too with my head on top of his.

I woke up to Baka bullets being shot at me.

"Ahhhhh, HOTARUUUU" I screamed

"Baka the lights went on an hour ago" she said

"Really" I stood up and ran to her. " I wanna go home, away from the Baka Natsume" I said pointing at Natsume who was talking quietly to Ruka.

" Natsume will drive us " she said

" whyyy" I said pouting.

" let's go polka and Imai " he said.

We went to his car and I was surprised when Ruka and Hotaru sat in the back. The drive was surprisingly quiet. They dropped me off first. Natsume surprisingly gentlemanlike opened my door for me.

" here's my phone number, call me any time something happens, you can call whenever you want don't hesitate, bye Baka" he whispered

I waved and went inside.

Natsume Pov

" her house is quite big" I said surprised

" it's her grandpas" Imai responded.

I really wanted to go inside of her house. I didn't like that she lived alone. Boys could easily enter the old home. The rest of the ride home we spoke about Mikan.

3 days later

After school

Mikan Pov

I left the school ready to run home then to the cafe. I was stopped when I saw a motorcycle parked 10 metres away with a familiar man leaning against it. I screamed and ran to him. I hugged him for the longest time. "Brother, what are you doing here, I thought you were still in America, I missed you so much"

" miki, my plane landed 3 hours ago, I wanted to surprise you. Look how much you've grown in a year" he said as he ruffled my hair.

I smiled widely and took in his appearance. He was wearing a plain black t shirt that showed of his muscular body, he was wearing jeans and red sneakers. His hair had grown a bit but was still flawless, his handsome face was much more tanner than the last time I saw him. I grinned at him. He was a good 8 inches taller than me. " you haven't grown a bit" I said laughing.

Normal Pov

" who's the guy mikans talking too" " so handsome" " it's not fair, Mikan has such a gorgeous boyfriend and Natsume is also chasing after her"

Whispers rocked the courtyard as what seemed the whole school stared at Mikan and her mysterious boyfriend. Unknown to anyone, a certain black cat was glaring at the pair from a distance.

"Tch" he said as he walked away

Natsume Pov

" who is that dickhead, whys he talking to Mikan so friendly. Why do I care." I thought angrily as I walked up to Mikan.

" who's this" the boy said when I went up close to them.

" Natsume" she said as she dismissed me with a flick of a hand. I glared at her.

" I'm Tsubasa Sakura, mikan's older brother, shadow Alice, I just came from America where I have lived for the past 5 years." Tsubasa said making direct eye contact with me

I breathed a sigh of relief then put on a polker face and said " no need for your life story"

I watched as she hopped onto his motorcycle and clutched at his waist. I felt a pang of jealousy but I dismissed it.

Mikan Pov

Over the next few days, things went back to how they were 5 years ago. Tsubasa's six friends, one was new would hang at our house till 10 and helped me with my homework and watched movies and stuff. Endou, suguru, rukas, tatsu, goro and Hinayana would just literally live in our house. It was lively and I loved it. Tsubasa made me quit 4/5 jobs so I only worked on the weekends which was ok I guess. Misaki would sometimes drop by. Misaki was Tsubasa chans fiancée. They loved each other very much and I loved her as if she were my older sister. I giggled as we watched big hero six. It was the exact same as years ago. Me and Tsubasa were on the couch while the guys were lying down on the floor. I remember the day Tsubasa posted up the rules list to our kitchen door.

Rules List

ONLY Mikan and Tsubasa and any future girlfriends and boyfriends are allowed on couch when watching movies. EVERYONE else on the floor

NO FLIRTING WITH MIKAN- YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO BE ALONE WITH MIKAN

NO stealing our food

I remember that day we all had a huge argument over rule 3.

It was on the second Friday that Tsubasa came back that I finally used natsume's number.

Friday

We had just finished watching twilight ( Tsubasa wanted me to become more girly so he insisted we watch some thing girls my age would watch) and Tsubasa told us he had to go to the grocery store. Everyone but Hinayana agreed to go with him. It was quiet at first. I was on my phone when I saw Hinayana sit next to me on the couch when I realised rule 1 and 2 had been broken.

" urmmm, Mikan I think you're really hot and I want you to be my girlfriend" he said confidently.

Before I could tell him no I felt his lips press to my neck. I screamed at him

" get off me". He persisted this time kissing me on my neck and putting his hands up my back. I cried when he started to take off my t shirt. I kneed him in the chest and ran to the bathroom where I locked the door and cried. I looked for my phone and shaking I called Tsubasa. He didn't answer. I heard Hinayana knock on the door calling me a bitch and I better not tell my brother. I tried Hotaru but she didn't answer either. I was ready to wait in the bathroom till Tsubasa came back but I heard Hinayana come through my bedroom, he was about to use my back door. The back door didn't have a lock. I screamed at him to go away. I looked at my phone and saw natsume's number just sitting there on my contact list. I called it and he picked up

" Mikan?" He said groggily ( it was 11 at night)

" Nnn Natsum mm e, one of my brothers friends is trying to rape me I think. I'm scared Natsume. He's about to open the door. Help" I said as I fumbled with the lock to the front door and ran out while dropping my phone.

Hinayana came after me calling me a slut. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. I held it to my chest as I saw Hinayana walk towards me. It was all in slow motion. I threw the knife and he dodged it.

" who's gonna save you now m-i-k-a-n-c-h-a-n. Your brother doesn't care about you, your friends don't care about you, your parents didn't care about you. I can care about you?" He said evilly. He felt the air go cold as my anger stated to radiate.

" don't mess with me you twerp, you've broken two rules, how about I break two of your bones" I said as I spat in his face. Just then Natusme burst through the door and saw the position we were in. His eyes radiated the anger I had just let through. I didn't even realise he was beating Hinayana till I heard a blood curdling scream. I cried and pulled on natsume's arm to let him go. He kicked Hinayana outside. I started sobbing, I fell to the floor and cried and cried. I felt Natsume slide to the ground next to me. I couldn't help it, I hugged onto Natsume and cried into his shirt. I cried for what felt like years. I couldn't bring myself to look up when Tsubasa and the guys came through the door laughing and goofing around. I felt vandalised and horrible. The didn't notice me for awhile till Tsubasa came into the kitchen and saw me and Natsume.

" Mikan?" He said rushing towards me.

"Oniichan" I said and went into another fit of sobs.

After a few minutes I calmed down and told them all what happened. They looked shocked and angry. I saw suguru and goro run to the door probably about to beat Hinayana up again. I giggled a bit and told them that Natsume already practically killed him.

" this is Natsume, he's in my class and I happened to have his number" I said to them. I giggled when I saw Tsubasa lift an eyebrow at me.

" he's just a friend" I said laughing. I went upstairs and showered making sure to thoroughly wash the parts where Hinayana touched me. I felt tears run down my cheeks but I washed them away. I went down and we ate dinner like normal and then we watched a movie. I couldn't help but raise my eyebrows when Tsubasa told Natsume to sit on the couch. Tsubasa risked his eyebrows higher which made me laugh and I knew everything was going to be okay. I fell asleep and when I woke up I was leaning against natsume's shoulder. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time. I ran upstairs and got dressed then ran down and promptly tripped over the steps which woke Natsume up.

" hurry up, you're late Baka" I said and pulled him outside. I ran to catch the bus not caring that Natsume wasn't following me. He could skip school but I would never let myself do that. I was about to board the bus when I felt a hand pull me back.

" who's the Baka here, it's Saturday" he said laughing.

I grinned at him " let's get breakfast then".

We decided to go to the cafe across the road.

" umm, Natsume about yesterday. I'm really grateful that you came, you weren't as big a jerk as I thought you were. Anyway thanks." I said blushing.

He grabbed onto my hand and held it inbetween his. We stared at each other for awhile.

" I don't think you should skip school anymore" I said coughing a bit.

" huh" he said looking confused.

" well you always skip and I don't think it's good." I said slowly.

"Sure polka" he said amused.

I plunged into my Breakfast which made him laugh.

" you know, I've never met anyone like you." he said smiling for the first time ever.

I choked on my food and spluttered everywhere.

" I know you don't get many compliments but if you act like that every time they'll know for sure you're a psycho" he said seriously staring at me as if I was crazy.

" i take it back, you're such a jerk" I said storming outside. I promptly ran back in and paid my share then stomped out. The last thing I saw was him laughing. I touched my heart when I was outside, it was beating really fast. I had made him laugh thrice and I wanted to do it again. I smacked both cheeks telling myself not to be so stupid.

During the afternoon Hotaru visited my work for the second time ever. I knew by her face that Tsubasa told her everything.

" Baka" she said when she reached me.

I pouted at her.

" natsume's family invited the big families to dinner and I'm inviting you to join me" she said stoically.

" big families?" I asked

" you know the leading companies in business, our parents. The yukihara's, Natsume's, mine, ruka's, luna's, sumire's, Anna's and nonoko's, misaki's and koko's. Tsubasa was invited by misaki's family and I'm inviting you. Come to my house at 6"

Before I could protest she left. I couldn't ignore Hotaru, she was my best friend. At 6:03 I arrived in front of the Hotaru mansion.

"You're late, you stink and you're wearing a dress I'd never let you wear"

I pouted for the second time that day.

Hotaru made a series of commands into her phone and before I knew it robotic maids were undressing me, redressing me and applying makeup. I was in a daze and when I looked into the mirror I couldn't recognise myself. My worn eyes were gone, replaced with bright hazel globes coated in mascara and a light coloured shadow. My lips were a dark red that made me look mysterious. I was wearing blush which compliment my even skin tone. The dress was beautiful. It reached my knees and was a beautiful peach colour. It hugged me beautifully and I never wanted to take it off. I ran to Hotaru who looked stunning in a black dress that reached her legs.

" HOTARUUU" I said crying with happiness.

" Baka" she said as she wiped my tears away with her fingers.

We arrived at the Hyuuga mansion ten minutes later. It was gigantic just like a Castle. I stared dumbfounded. Hotaru pushed me up the steps. Butlers opened the door and inside were 28 gorgeous no stunning people. Some were prettier than others but they all oozed power and status. I glanced at Tsubasa who was talking animatedly with misaki's father. He looked handsome but I giggled at his childish face.

" welcome Hotaru and ..." Mrs Hyuuga said

" Mikan, her names Mikan and she's my best friend" Hotaru said

I beamed when she called me her best friend. They all smiled at me.

" now that everyone's here, time for introductions." Mrs Hyugga said royally.

starting at the head of the table Mr Hyuuga introduced himself. Everyone followed pursuit with their names, ranks, kids and business. I felt Natsume stare at me throughout the introductions. My eyes looked at the most stunning man and woman in the room. They were beautiful. I watched her as she stood up and talk in her melodic voice.

" I am Yuka Yukihara, me and my husband own the most powerful business in the world, I have a son youichi" she paused for a minute her face falling but then she went back to smiling " our business provides everything from technology to restaurants. We help other businesses grow and whatnot" she sat down gracefully. I felt a pang in my chest but I didn't understand why.

" Izumi Yukihara and my wife told you the rest" he said smiling. I felt like I knew him but from where. Maybe a tv show or something. I heard a crash. Tsubasa had dropped his glass. I ran to him. " what happened" I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Mikan Pov

"What happened" I asked

" I don't know, I felt like a memory came back and then something overwhelming took over me and I dropped the glass" he whispered " I better fix it".

My brother stood up

" my name is Tsubasa Sakura and this is my sister Mikan. We don't have any businesses as such but I'm engaged too Misaki." He signalled to me to take over

" I'm Mikan and Hotaru is my best friend. Sorry about the glass" I said and then rushed back to my seat. I felt there judgemental stares but I ignored them all. The glass got cleaned and dinner was served. Afterwards the kids got sent out so the adults could talk and such.

"If isn't poor little Mikan" Luna said the minute we got outside.

I sighed but let it go.

"At least she's got class koizumi" Hotaru spat.

I couldn't help but giggle at luna's face.

" how about we play spin the bottle truth or dare" nonoko said

We all agreed and went into one of the living rooms.

" ready" Anna asked.

We sat in a circle with Luna,, Ruka, Anna, nonoko, Natsume, sumire, Koko, kitsuneme, Hotaru and me in that order.

Anna got the empty Coke bottle and spun it. It spun ten times till it landed on Ruka and Hotaru. I giggled.

" truth or dare bunny boy" Hotaru said smirking

" truth" Ruka said

" tell Luna what you really think of her" Hotaru said.

" ummm no offence Luna but I think you're a bit of a slut and you're really bitchy to like other girls and you're really annoying when Natsume is near you" Ruka said nervously.

Luna looked positively furious but didn't say anything because Natsume was in the room.

" next" Koko said clapping his hands. He spun the bottle and I watched as it spun and spun and spun and spun. I was getting really dizzy.

" truth or dare" sumire said.

No one was talking. I looked around wondering why no one spoke.

" truth or dare Mikan" she said.

" Oohh me" I said. " umm dare".

Sumire told me to go our of the room while they talked about what I should do.

I looked at the painting of the Hyuuga's and yukihara's, nogi's and Imai's

"Ow" I said when my head gave a sudden jolt. My eyes traced over the kids. There were 7 kids in total. I recognised Ruka, Natsume and Hotaru. They all were smiling which was quite surprising. I looked at the girl who had her arm around all of them laughing and looking joyful. The five of them looked inseparable. The girl that I didn't recognise was wearing pigtails and had a yellow dress on. I smiled at her unconsciously. Another girl who looked like a mini Natsume was also there smiling. She looked around four. The rest looked about six. There were two boys next to the adults about two years older than the other kids. They were also smiling, they looked like best friends.

" doesn't that bit look like" I wondered aloud before sumire interrupted me and ushered me back in.

" you have to confess to the person you like" Luna said laughing

I was confused. " like? I like lots of people"

" not like that Baka, like someone you want to be your boyfriend" Hotaru said

" I don't like anyone though" I said

" then if you had to choose someone to be your boyfriend" sumire said.

I thought for awhile. I didn't notice all the guys staring at me.

"Ummm can I call the person" I asked

" sure" Luna said a bit surprised " but put it on speaker"

I nodded and called Tsubasa.

Everyone's face was a mixture of surprise and amusement.

We played it for a couple more times till the bottle landed on Natsume and I. I giggled evilly

"Truth or dare Natsume"

"Dare"

"Do the dare that you guys did to me"

" hn"

" go on"

" I like Mikan Sakura"

The whole room gasped. I dropped my jaw, The Natsume Hyuuga likes me. I stared at him to make sure he wasn't lying. Hotaru's truth machine went off telling us it was the truth.

" well polka"

" Ha ha ha is that Tsubasa calling, I got to go, byeeeee" I said blushing and then I ran out of the room.

I decided to walk home so I could my thoughts.

Natsume, he makes me angry and he pisses me off. He calls me polka and he made everyone ignore me. But he makes my heart flutter and my mind always thinks about him, I get jealous when he's with other girls. Is that love or like. I threw a stone to the floor and decided to sleep on it. The next day I knew what I was going to say.

It was really cold that day. The snow glistened as I made my way to the Sakura tree. I giggled when I saw Natsume there sleeping. I leaned down and poked his ribs.

"Polka" he roughly whispered

" I need to tell you something" we said at the same time

He pulled me to him. I landed on his lap. He was really warm and I wanted that moment to last forever. Staring at each other as if no one could shake us.

" I'm engaged" he said

" what" I said, I couldn't hear him

" I'm engaged polka" he said roughly. I looked at him with tears forming in my eyes.

" after you left yesterday, our parents came in and told us. Hotaru and I are engaged"

My world crumbled down. I jumped up afraid to touch him.

"I really can't wait, we're only sixteen but in two years we'll be married. It's so awesome. I love her" I turned my head unable to look him in the eyes. The gang was coming towards us.

Hotaru didn't even spare a glance at me but rushed into natsume's hands and hugged him. Then they kissed.

I let go of my feelings and did what I would normally do. I wiped away my tears then smiled a huge smile and said " congratulations, I'm really happy for you."

" stupid, stupid why would Natsume love you. You're such an idiot. No one loves you and they don't want you in their lives" a voice said in my head.

The bell rang and everyone walked inside leaving Natsume, Hotaru and me behind.

" what did you want to tell me" Natsume asked

" you know what, it doesn't really matter" I said smiling as I walked away.

When I got home I cried till I couldn't cry anymore and then I stood up and told myself to be strong. I didn't need anyone.

The next two weeks were annoying. Every time I went near the gang they would suddenly start talking about Natsume and Hotaru. They only seemed to kiss and hug when I was around. It made my heart ache but I ignored it. I didn't talk to Hotaru much till we had our big fight.

On Friday I got a text in class from an anonymous sender. It was a video. At lunch I went to the Sakura tree and I plugged in my headphones and watched it.

Video starts

" I can't believe that bitch stood you up" Luna said fuming

" Hotaru I owe you $50" Natsume said with a stoic expression

" you really did lose the bet" Ruka said laughing

" what are you talking about" Anna said

" we made a bet where if Natsume dated Mikan he would owe me $50 and if she stood him up I'd owe him $50. He was going to dump Mikan after a day" Hotaru said

" you think I'd date a poor ugly girl like her" Natusme said sneering

" even her parents left her, no one can love someone like that" Luna said

" Hmphhhh mikans just a nuisance. She's useless" Hotaru said

Everyone in the hand started nodding and laughing

" kids I have some good news" Mrs Hyuuga said bursting thought the door.

Video ends

By the end of the video tears were running down my cheeks. I was angry but so sad. The gang was coming towards me. I brushed off my tears and stood up glaring at them.

" Mikan is something wrong" nonoko said

" ..."

" Mikan are you okay" Hotaru asked

" no I'm not okay but you wouldn't care either way would you?" I spat

" Mikan stop being a Baka and tell me what happened" Hotaru said losing her cool.

" leave me alone" I said starting to walk away.

Hotaru grabbed my arms and pushed me into the tree

" I am your best friend, tell me what's wrong. Is it something to do with me and Natsume" Hotaru said angrily

" if a best friend is someone who talks about me behind my back, if a best friend makes a bet that would hurt me in any way shape or form. If friends make me feel bad I don't think I want any. You hear me. I don't need or want any friends or best friends. Now let me go" I hissed as I pushed off Hotaru's arms and ran home. I didn't cry, I couldn't cry. What I said, every word of it was true. That night I laughed as Tsubasa and his buddies made fools of themselves. I was star felt relieved. I would never have to see Hotaru and Natsume being lovesick puppies or Luna. The next day at school I was ignored, it was as if I had never been their friends. I was fine with it. I stayed in the library and studied for midterms. Things continued that way for a couple weeks till after midterms. I did surprising well on midterms so I went out to eat with Tsubasa and Misaki. We went to my favourite restaurant and ordered a few meals. Surprisingly the gang walked through the doors and sat at a table near mine.

"Why would they come to a poor restaurant like this" I thought.

Tsubasa and Misaki left the table halfway through the dinner because they got a call from the wedding planner. I continued eating my rice and stared at my phone.

" you know mikan's beautiful she's so smart and kind" Hotaru said

I didn't look at them. " ignore them, ignore them"

" Oi Imai I bet you that Mikan will become prom queen" Natsume said

" deal Baka" Natsume said

" Mikan is so capable and strong and beautiful" they chorused.

I giggled but didn't look at them.

Just then a waiter came out holding a cake. I watched as he weaved his way through and drooled over its appearance. It was a chocolate cake with so much chocolate. The waiter didn't say anything as he put the cake on my table. I looked down at it. I was gobsmacked. On the cake it said

No matter how much we fight,

I'll always be by your side.

We've been through too much

To let what we have slide.

(Source: poems/friend/im-sorry/#ixzz3v8yFTmE8

#FamilyFriendPoems )

I giggled at how corny it was. Then stood up and pretended to glare at them. I marched up to their table and banged my fist on the table. They all looked extremely scared which made me lose my facade. I giggled and told Hotaru " I forgive you". Hotaru smiled at me. I hugged her and then told them that they were forgiven. Then I walked away

Normal Pov

The gang watched as Mikan walked away. She had forgive them but her eyes told them a different story. They looked sad and broken. Her eyes always looked dimmed and sad but now they looked broke.

Hotaru cleared her mouth and said " it's just like the time when we were twelve and one of her memories came back. She had cried and sobbed. Her eyes looked lost and afraid. I don't know what the memory was but that was one of the only times that Mikan had broken down"

Natsume gripped the table and said " we have to find out about mikans past."

They all silently agreed

 **Ok guys so I'm going on vacation to xxxxxx and I'm staying at my grandparents house and they have no internet :((( I won't be able to upload anything till January the 21st ;). I'm going to write a couple of chapters on the trip and then when I get back I'll upload them all at once. Please don't give up on this story. I would appreciate any reviews that you can give me. I hope you're enjoying the story. I'd like to thank daia Sakura, Sakura shiragiku and a illicit for their support and reviews. Ht out xoxooxox**


End file.
